


"Sin Bin", a poem by Derek Malik Nurse

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Chirping, Gen, Implied Relationships, chirping via bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Nursey reads a poem for a somewhat critical audience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "Fooiinne (sin bin funds for romantic, cute stuff in front of the team)" for the 14 Days of Love Valentine's Day ficathon.

How much does love cost, when love is sin?  
What must I pay for the warmth and sweetness  
of your lips?  
Is your hand on my arm a fault  
that I must pay for,  
or is your hand a sinner  
only if it touches my ass?  
Is my body the sin? Does  
touching me make you unclean?  
Why must the world cheapen  
your orgasmic cries  
by extorting funds from me,  
dirty coins for waves of pleasure?  
I am surfing on your love  
but drowning in the injustice  
of a penalty each time my fingers  
stroke the golden rays of your hair.

("Derek Malik Nurse! That is the worst poem I have ever heard! God will punish you for misusing your gifts that way!"

"Euh, honestly, guys, I don't mind contributing to the Haus funds. Through the sin bin or some other way. You only have to ask."

"Do Nursey's poems usually sound like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well, like... kind of fake?"

"No, man, that was total crap. He actually writes pretty well. But like, don't tell him I said that, Chow."

"Oh, no."

"How much longer till we have enough to replace the dryer, Rans?"

"Excel says three weekends together at an interval of two weeks, or two weekends if they're apart for longer intervals."

"'Swawesome.")


End file.
